


Snow Prince

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Infatuation, M/M, MC - Freeform, Main character - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Winter, gender-neutral, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: V tries to teach you how to ice-skate, but soon turns into something so much sweeter.[V|Jihyun Kim/Reader].





	Snow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> POST V ROUTE. IF YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

A smile sprawled across his lips as the icicle between his fingertips freed itself from the brittle branch which it had adhered to and slowly began to melt. He turned, holding the icicle up towards the brilliant morning sun, noting the way it shone much as a diamond as he twisted it. When he moved it again, he focused it towards you where he caught a distorted, and rather small glimpse of you through it as well.

“Are you still having trouble with the skates?” he asked you calmly, attempting to mask his amusement at your growing frustration with the laces in your wool-clad hands. The thickness of your mittens was obviously making it a task to find a firm hold on the string, let alone tie them.

“Dude, I’ve never had to tie skates. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just going to put my boots back on and slide across the ice like that.” You gave an exaggerated huff, throwing your shoulders forward. “I don’t know how you managed.”

Jihyun offered you a reassuring smile as he tossed aside the icicle and crouched, one knee burying into the snow and seeping through the fabric to his flesh. He chose to ignore that however and the way you fidgeted when he took the laces from your fingers to cinch the skates and secure them.

“Awkward, I feel like a little kid…” you complained, thrusting your leg out before you when he finished with one skate and moved to the other, admiring how quickly he had done it. “You’re something else.”

“If you think I’m impressive, then you must truly be spectacular.” Jiyhun murmured, dipping his head down, hair veiling his eyes as he placed a tender kiss to the top of your knee while his lithe fingertips traced the curve of the back of your leg. “To this day, I still have’t met anyone like you.”

He caught you shifting around on the old bench again, your hands grappling the edge of your seat so tightly he thought he heard the wood crack. Perhaps it was awful of him to enjoy seeing you flustered from time-to-time like this, yet he couldn’t keep himself from trying whenever he found the opportunity.

His laughter showed as thick puffs of white, hands outstretched for you and pink from the cold air. You were quick to take him up on it as your hands quickly snapped out of his to his upper arms, fingers bent like claws against his arms as he easily guided you to the frozen pond. Had it been any of circumstance, he probably would have felt your nails dig into him, making him thankful of the frigid weather at least this time.

“Just take it easy, I’m here,” Jihyun assured, hoping to coax some courage into you so you would try to experiment on your own. Although, with your fingers now grasping the lapels of his tan overcoat, nearly reeling your bodies flush, he couldn’t complain about it being unpleasant. “I promise I won’t let you go.”

Even though you and Jihyun were the only souls skating around on the pond, several pairs of tracks were etched into the surface; graceful and flowing lines that led into broad circles along with sharp shapes that made him wonder what sort of ending they had.

“You see, it just takes some time, just like everything else.” He pried your fingers from his chest, meeting your startled gaze as he gently pushed you away. Even then, you still clung to his wrist, hunching forward with your knees turned inwards.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…”

“Calm down, darling. Have some more faith in yourself.”

He continued to talk so sweetly to you that your fear gradually began to ebb, managing to wrestle enough courage to straighten your back and mimic his motions on the ice, relying on a single hand to keep you safe while you kept the other wide at your side.

“Why don’t you try to go out on your own?” At his suggestion, you offered a stiff nod and took your hand from his, fingertips lingering for but a moment before you gave an experimental push forward, sliding across the ice faster than you had before. 

Jihyun felt the lines in his face deepen the moment your arms began to flail helplessly about you and your screeches echoed enough to rouse slumbers flocks from the barren trees. 

“How do I stop?! How do I stop?! Stop! Stop! Stop!” you cried out desperately until your blades caught the beginning of a mound of snow just off to the side of the pond. You fell into the snow in a heap, barely stirring the lighter dusting that had settled on the top.

Jihyun was quick to be at your side, watching as you rolled onto your back, caving several layers of the snow surrounding your silhouette. “Ah! Are you alright? I’m sorry, perhaps you weren’t ready to be on your own yet…” 

“A-At least I had a soft landing,” you replied with a dispirited sigh. “I think that’s enough for today.”

At those words, he didn’t try to fight you. Instead he found his attention drawn to the way you were sprawled out in the snow, fresh specks of white adhering to strands of your hair and eyelashes while opaque clouds of dissipated into the air with each breath you took.

The sight of you made his heart thrum harder in his ears. “You’re beautiful.”

Your dry lips parted yet nothing escaped but a quivering sigh. To the surprise of Jiyhun, and even yourself, you quickly sat up to grip his arm and pulled him down into the snow next to you until the white flecked across his face and hair as well.

“The only beautiful one here is you, Jihyun.” A lopsided grin wormed across your mouth, mitten-clad fingers caressing the sides of his face. “You’re like a snow prince from a painting.”

Jihyun wondered if these feelings for you would ever fade away, or if the day would come where the tender look in your eyes would bore him. To him, the notion was impossible and the world would end before that could happen, and even then, he believed his love for you could transcend that.

Hot breath fanned across your face as his lips meshed with your own, his blistering fingers trailing across your jaw to bring you deeper into the kiss.


End file.
